


NSFW Alphabet - Slash

by endlesshitty



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: BDSM, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Headcanon, Light BDSM, NSFW Alphabet, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: NSFW Alphabet with Slash. More to come with the rest of the band <3
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Original Character(s), Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Kudos: 6





	NSFW Alphabet - Slash

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

**_Aftercare(what they’re like after sex)_ **

Slash will help Y/N clean up all the body fluids that might be on her skin and, if he can, he’ll lay down and cuddle, running his fingers over her head and back and occasionally will let her spoon him

**_Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and their partners)_ **

His favorite parts of himself are his hands, and it’s pretty obvious because without them he wouldn’t be able to do the thing he loves the most in the world but also because he can feel Y/N’s body melt under his hands, both in a sexual way and not.

On Y/N, he really loves her whole body, but he has a special thing for her ass and thighs. He loves to rest his head on them (though resting his head on her ass can be hard because Y/N doesn’t like to lay face down) and absolutely adores to run his hands over them. He also loves her lips.

**_Cum (anything to do with cum…basically I’m a disgusting person)_ **

Slash has a breeding kink that will come up every once in a while. That being said, he loves to fill Y/N up whenever she lets him. He tends to cum more than most people Y/N’s been with, and she absolutely loves that.

His other favorite place to cum is her face, followed closely by her breasts and then ass. There’s something about seeing her covered in his cum that riles him up.

_**Dirty secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)** _

Slash catches himself a lot of times thinking about what it would be like to have Y/N be the dominant one in the bedroom. He’s had his fair share of experience with porn, and he can’t help but wonder what it would feel like to see his girl dressed up in one of those latex sets just doing whatever she feels like doing to him

He’d never ask her though because he thinks she wouldn’t like it (he’s wrong)

**_Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)_ **

This goes without saying

**_Favorite Position (This goes without saying.)_ **

Slash absolutely loves to have Y/N on top. She looks ethereal on top of him, and he can’t get enough. He also loves doggy style or to be with her back to his chest, both on their knees. And he totally loves to bend her over something and fuck her

_**Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)** _

Slash doesn’t get too serious. It kills the relaxed vibe he likes to have during sex. He won’t necessarily crack jokes, but he likes to keep the mood light, even if the sex is being more intense than usual.

_**Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc)** _

I think we’ve all seen enough pictures to conclude that: he doesn’t groom at all, and the carpet definitely matches the drapes

**_Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)_ **

He keeps it light but he somehow manages to be intimate. He keeps looking into Y/N’s eyes as long as he can, and he presses multiple kisses on her lips, cheek, neck, wherever he can reach.

He’s not romantic very often, sex is not about that to him, but there are times when he’ll be romantic and, on those occasions, he makes Y/N’s high and his own completely other-worldly and long.

Though she definitely loves the usual vibe they have during sex, the moments when he is romantic are amazing, and she can’t get enough of them

**_Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)_ **

Slash will definitely prefer to satisfy himself with Y/N, but he is completely not against masturbating. It’s something weirdly natural in their relationship, and it tends to lead to some steamy sex on multiple occasions.

During tours, it’s when it happens more often, because she can’t go with him most of the time, and he entertains himself looking at all the polaroids they’ve taken.

Most of them are explicit and fully private, but there are times when he gets hard just staring at a cute picture of Y/N because he misses her a lot

**_Kink (One or more of their kinks)_ **

He’s got his fair share of kinks, and he’s not shy about most of them. Breathplay, some BDSM things (handcuffs, gags, collars, leashes), spanking, exhibitionism, voyeurism, breeding kink (more of a creampie kink), edging kink, marking kink (never anything too heavy because he doesn’t like to break the light atmosphere of the whole thing like I’ve said before)

_**Location (Favourite places to do the do)** _

Anywhere. Literally, place doesn’t matter that much to him, but some of his favorite times happened either in the backseat of a car (even the limo when the entire band was absolutely plastered, and both he and Y/N couldn’t wait any longer) and backstage after shows, so maybe those places hold a place in his heart

_**Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)** _

Y/N in general. Anything she wears, does, or says can get him going.

He gets hard way too fast though if: Y/N wears one of his tees without anything underneath or with some black, silk lingerie. When she decides to steal his hat. When she’s with a guitar. When she’s playing with one of his snakes and is not wearing that many clothes.

_**NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)** _

There aren’t that many things Slash wouldn’t do. He wouldn’t be into pegging or shit like that, because it’s too out of his comfort zone, but aside from that, he’s okay with anything.

**_Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)_ **

Slash is very skilled with his mouth, to put it lightly. He was born to do two things in this world: play guitar and eat pussy.

It goes without saying that he’s absolutely great with his fingers and also his dick, but there’s something about the away he eats Y/N out. He melts into her, eyes closed and face soft like he’s at home, while he keeps delving his tongue into her, humming at the taste. He’ll wrap his lips around her clit, those plump, perfect lips, and suck the nub into his mouth then flatten his tongue against it. And he’ll go on for hours on end

He doesn’t have a preference, however, in giving or receiving. Y/N is extremely talented in giving oral as well, and he turns into putty in her hands every time she does it.

_**Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)** _

Slash makes a balance between fast and somewhat sensual. He’s not rough most of the times, though he definitely isn’t nice and sweet

_**Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)** _

Slash is always, and I mean, always, up for a quickie. He will initiate them more often than Y/N simply bc he can’t take his hands off her, but he will never choose then over proper sex

Quickies are good for when they’re in public, in a rush, and stuff like that. Proper sex is what gets them off better, what gives them the best orgasm, so that’s what he prefers

_**Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)** _

Slash is all here to try new things. Anything Y/N suggests is a yes. Don’t knock it til you try it is his motto. He loves to spice things up any way he can, from the most simple details like teasing her to getting new sex toys, trying new positions, things he heard make girls cum hard as fuck, anything at all

_**Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)** _

Slash is a literal animal. It’s like he’s never ever tired of it. He can always go for another round, no matter how long or short it turns out to be

Usually, he does take a bit to cum, but Y/N knows what buttons to push to have that boy cumming in a matter of short minutes

_**Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)** _

Of course, he owns toys. He prefers to use them on Y/N, but he will never say no to them being used on themselves. He’s quite fond of handcuffs and ropes, but he also likes harnesses, leashes, collars, whips and he will not say no if Y/N shows up with a cock ring

_**Unfair (How much they like to tease)** _

Oh boy… Slash is honestly the biggest tease on the planet, there’s no other way to put it, but, in compensation, he doesn’t tease for too long. He just teases as hard as he can

He can go as far as actually touching himself in a public place just to watch Y/N squirm and beg him to go home, to the car, any place away from the crowd. Sometimes not even that…

Y/N does tease him back, but he always wins the “game”

_**Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)** _

Slash is not exactly the most vocal person, but by no means he’s quiet. At first, he’ll mostly grunt and groan, an occasional deep sigh leaving him. The more pleasure he starts to feel the louder those sounds get and if he’s been going at it for a while and if he’s feeling particularly good, he’ll start to moan, low and soft and occasionally moan loud when he cums

Another reason why he’s never quiet it’s because he likes to praise Y/N, to tell her he loved her or to dirty talk

_**Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)** _

I think that on occasions when Slash gets drunk, but I mean really fucking drunk, he’ll go into sub space. He’ll cling to his girl, moan softly in her ear and beg for something, even cry out if he’s really that far gone

Also, despite being shy of being submissive while sober, Slash doesn’t have that many troubles begging for what he wants

**_X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)_ **

Slash is not exactly massive, but it’s not like he needs it. He’s big, but he’s got more width than length, and he knows exactly how to use what he has.

_**Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)** _

Slash wakes up hard, spends the day hard, and goes to sleep hard. That’s just who he is. He’s not pushy, he won’t be nagging his girl for it 24/7, but he will definitely take any chance he has of getting off

Y/N can do the most innocent thing in the world, and he will be hard for her. A smile, a look, certain clothes, and words… Anything can turn him on and he’s not exactly ashamed of it

_**ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterward)** _

It depends on how long he’s been going at it, where he is, and if he was tired before. If he’s been going at it for a long time, he’ll fall asleep rather quickly. If he’s at home or was already really tired before, he will also almost instantly fall asleep. Other than that, Slash is not one to fall asleep after sex


End file.
